Destiny
by lilxseeker
Summary: About Ray's past and destiny.
1. How it began

I don't own Beyblade.  
  
How it began.  
  
It was at an afternoon when it happened. The day that changed Ray's life. It all started when he was at the mall with his friends. His friends had to leave early, leaving Ray all alone. He was just leaving when all of a sudden his phone rang.  
  
An unfamiliar voice came on. It was a girl's voice and she said," Ray your destiny is about to change, will you accept your quest to fulfill it?"  
  
Ray was speechless but he managed to mutter," Who are you?" The voice said, "It doesn't matter for now you will find out later, but for now do you accept your quest?"  
  
"Ummz, Ya I guess so. What is it?"  
  
"First you must know you have a twin sister named, Reeka, she is dying and you must save her." She said in an uneasy voice.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but for now go to the Shiku Bart Station and take the 3:15 train to the end of the line. That is all I can tell you for now. Now go and prepare there will be a long journey ahead of you." Then the line was cut.  
  
Ray still confused started walking home to prepare, he suddenly stopped. The girl never told me what to prepare for, thought Ray. So he just got some food and water. He looked at his watch, it was now 3:10. Ray ran hurriedly out of the house to catch the train, to his luck he got there just on time.  
  
When Ray go to the end of the line, his cell phone rang and the girl spoke once again saying," Get on the elevator to the basement and when you get there go on the red train and I will be waiting for you there.' Said the voice calmly.  
  
He ran to the elevator and to his surprise there was a red train. He looked inside and saw a girl about his age with a golden staff. She wore a long blue and simple dress. When she noticed his presence, she stood up and said....  
  
Yay! I'm done with the first chapter...plz R&R! Sorry no beyblading. 


	2. Explaining

I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Explaining  
  
He looked inside and saw a lady with a golden staff. She wore a long blue simple dress with white flower pedals on the bottom. She had pinkish hair a looked familiar to him. When she noticed his presence she stood up and said "Ray! It's really you! You look the same as always!" she said in an excited tone.  
  
Ray was confused.did he know her? Her voice is very sweet he thought.  
  
She noticed this and said, "Ray it's me, Mariah, don't you remember me?" she asked in a sad tone.  
  
Ray shook his head and said, "I'm not sure."  
  
"We used to play in the castle with Reeka," she paused and said, "You remember a Reeka right?"  
  
He once again shook his head and said "Sorry no."  
  
"Your twin sister Reeka! Remember? We use to play in the castle together when we were little!"  
  
Suddenly the train started to move and she motioned him to sit down. He did and took a good look at her face and out of nowhere all these memories of him with Reeka and  
  
Mariah came into his head. He seemed very confused but he soon realizes that what  
  
Mariah said was true.  
  
Ray said, "Mariah it's really you! But what happened when we were little? How come  
  
I'm here?"  
  
Mariah then started her story.  
  
~Mariah's Story~ It was on a rainy day when you left. We were playing in the nursery room when the king, your father, came in took you and left. I remember that the queen, your mother, was worrying about where the king took you. She sent search groups all around Destiny Island to find you but you where nowhere on the island.  
  
Several weeks later she found out that the king took you with him you to another world. Ever since that fateful day the queen's health has been suffering and always had meetings to go to and leaving Reeka all by herself.  
  
Reeka was very sad because she was often alone and accompanied only by me. Now poor Reeka is suffering a rare disease called "Varoo" and the only cure is an apple from the oldest tree living in this world. It is also said that the only person that can save her is her brother which is you. The oldest tree has golden leaves and near it flows a spring. The spring is full of life and is as pure as can be. It is called the Healing Springs.  
  
It is said that it can bring anyone or thing to life or better again, but Reeka's health is too poor so we cannot risk such a journey. That is why I came to get you because you are our only chance for Reeka's life. So please help her.  
~End of her story~  
  
Ray was pretty shocked at what he had just heard and was speechless. "Ahh excuse me, I need some time to think." Ray almost whispered. Mariah nodded knowing how hard it must have been for him to just know all of what has been happenning.  
  
Do you like it? Huh? Do ya? Sorry no beyblading. Plz R&R! Sorrie I made a mistake so I had to edit it. 


	3. Getting there

Getting there.  
  
~*~a hour later~*~  
  
Ray asked," Mariah, Where are we going?" Mariah answered, "To Destiny Island to meet your sister, then we leave to your quest."  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
She sighed, "I mean me and you. I will accompany you to be your guide and companion. We must hurry!" Not long the train stopped and they stepped off.  
  
"This way." Mariah said pointing to the shuttle not very far from where they stood.  
  
"But why are we going on that thing?" asked Ray "by the way what is that thing?" being a China boy, he never saw a shuttle before.  
  
"It's a ummm.." Mariah said in a not very sure tone...she couldn't think of a way to describe it, " a kite kind of except it's much bigger ,safer, and it brings you to really far places you can't go by foot." finished Mariah in a satisfied tone.  
  
"Oh is it fun?" asked the China boy while observing the shuttle very closely, "What is it called?"."How does it work?"."Is this safe?"."Can.."  
  
"I'll answer all your questions later ok? Oh ya, this is called a plane." Mariah had cut him off before he asked another question. *This is going to be a very bumpy ride* thought Mariah as a small grin appeared on her face.  
  
Ray nodded and accidentally let another question slip out, "Why do we need to go on a plane?  
  
This time Mariah said in a patient calm tone, "To get to Destiny Island, which is not in this world. Now hurry let's go." Ray nodded and followed as Mariah started walking towards the plane.  
  
As they walked Ray stopped and turned really pale. Mariah looked at him in awe. They shared a moment of silence then Ray finally found the courage to say, "My father died a year ago in a car accident." Mariah didn't seem surprised and just stared at him. They shared another moment of deadly silence. Then she spoke in a shaky voice not knowing whether to say or not but finally said, "The.the man you called your father...  
  
~*~*~ A cliffhanger eh? Lolz sorrie I didn't update in a while..my cp went down 'n I spent most of the time doing hw and watching Naruto on my bro's cp..you should see it sometimes it's really good! Plz R&R 


	4. Changed?

I do not own Beyblade. Changed?  
  
~*~*~ Thanx for reviewing....now on with the story!~*~*~  
  
Mariah looked down, "The.the man you call your father is not really him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ray barely whispered  
  
Mariah looked up and met his gaze, 'He is your father's brother. Your father returned to Destiny Island a year after he took you and said you needed a better life and he said he gave it to you. Your mother was devastated so your father told you were you were but she couldn't go get you because the world you were in was too big and it had it's own rules. She forgave your father but they still want you back. Reeka hated your father and wouldn't forgive him so we just try to ignore him. Your parents are currently visiting places to make the kingdom better, leaving Reeka and me alone."  
  
Ray was stunned, so his real father was alive after all. He was soon lost in a thought about how everyone looked like and what they did, until Mariah interrupted his daydream.  
  
"C'mon we must hurry now, we can't waste too much time." Ray did as he was told. Once they got on and Mariah showed them his seat she said, "You better get some rest, it will take a while to get there."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About 7 hours or so, it really depends."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I told you it's not in this world."  
  
"Why not?" asked Ray getting more curious.  
  
"Because we live our own secret lives!" she half shouted.stunned at her own words she quickly said, "I'll call you later when we're there." And she quickly left to her own seat.  
  
Ray was shocked as he thought of what had just happened.*Is this the Mariah I once knew? Or has she changed like everyone else? Is my sister like this too?* he kept this thought in his head until he fell asleep.  
  
~*~Mariah's seat~*~  
  
*What am I doing?* she asked herself as she took her seat. * Was Reeka was right when she said I changed? What am I becoming* she asked herself and got in a really really deep thought but it was soon interrupted by Ray's snoring. *Still the same old Ray.* she thought as a small grin appeared on her face. Soon she too fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Mariah's Dream~~~~~~~~~~ "Let's play ball!" yelled a 3 yr old Ray  
  
"Ok! Ok! Me want ball!" shouted a 3 yr old Reeka.  
  
"Ok but let's play hide 'n seek after ok?" asked a 3 yr old Mariah.  
  
"Fine with me!" Ray said cheerfully.  
  
"You pinky promise?" said Mariah as she put her pinky in front of Ray.  
  
"Yep!" Ray said as he cheerfully as he pinky promised Mariah. "But we have to play ball first!"  
  
The 3 little kids sat down playfully and rolled the little blue ball, laughing whenever someone caught it. Suddenly a worried looking king ran in and took Ray and ran out.  
  
"Help me Reeka! Help me Mariah! I don't wanna go..I wanna play!" whimpered a helpless crying Ray. "Mariah!" his voice echoed in her head. ~~~~~~~~~End of Mariah's dream~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mariah? Mariah?" Ray said as he shook her up.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I must have dozed off at first." Replied Mariah in an uneasy voice. She was dizzy from her dream.  
  
"Mariah, are you ok? You don't look so good." Ray said kind of concerned.  
  
"I'm fine!" Mariah snapped back. She didn't know why she did that. She looked up and saw a surprised Ray and quickly said, "Umm sorry I just have a headache."  
  
"Oh ok, anyways the captain told me to wake you up because we're almost there."  
  
"Oh, thanks...wait for me here while I go talk to him. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." He said as she left.  
  
~*~*~ So...do you like it? Plz R&R.Thank you all who have reviewed ummz I don't think I'll update anytime soon.cuss my bday is coming up (October 30) 'n iymma be kinda busy..Yay I'm turning 12! Well plz R&R thx! 


	5. Basics

I do not own beyblade.  
Chapter 5 Basics *~*Thank you people soo much who have reviewed!! *~*  
  
*She snapped at me, but why?* thought Ray after Mariah left. He opened the curtain to look outside and to his surprise he found a very nice place. It had a castle or mansion (whichever it was Ray couldn't tell the difference) not too far away with many towns along the way. There were many little children surrounding two boys and a big pot. Ray couldn't see the rest because just as he was about to see more, Mariah came back and said, "We have to go now. Follow me."  
  
He did as he was told and then asked Mariah, "Aye Mariah?" "Yeah?" "Why are the little kids over there?" "They're blading." She said as they came off the plane. "What do ...WOW!" Ray meant to ask her about this blading but lost his breath as he saw 2 beasts battling each other in the big pot, which he later found that it was called a dish. "So what do you call that again?" Ray asked amused. "Beyblading." Mariah said proudly. "What's that monster thingy?" Mariah laughed as she heard Ray call a bit beast a monster thingy. "It's a bit beast." Mariah said, trying to hold back her laughter. "A what?" Ray asked confused. "A bit beast, it's liked a beast that's in your blade and fights for you." "Oh I see. Do you have one?" "Yes" "What is it?" "Galux" "Is it a type of animal?" "A cat/tiger." "Is it hard?" "Is it hard to what?" "To train them." "Not really, they just have to trust you." "Oh."  
  
"There is a bit beast that has been handed down from your family, but no one can control it. Its powers are beyond anything. It waits to be with its rightful owner. A person with a strong will and heart just like it. Its name is Driger."  
  
"Driger." Her said, "Sounds pretty strong." obviously impressed. Mariah then looked at his eyes, which surprised Ray for a second. *He looks like the knight in golden armor. He is so cute.* Mariah thought. *She looks so beautiful with those pretty eyes.* Ray thought. *I wonder if...* Ray was cut off from his thought when Mariah suddenly said, "Ray would you...ahh..." *I don't know if I should be asking this.*she thought.  
  
"Would I what?" Ray said as he kept staring at her, with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Would you get off my shoe? Please?" Mariah said quickly, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh sorry!" he said as they both blush as they noticed how close they were.  
  
~*~So did you guys like it? It's kind of short, but I'll try to update soon, so please review!!! Thank you people who did review!!!~*~ 


End file.
